Marriage bond
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: The author of Protection brings you Marriage bond. My shot at Dramione marriage law. As you can guess, it is about a marriage law. Hermione, Harry, and Ron are back at Hogwarts to finish their 7th year when the Ministry drops a bombshell.
1. Marriage bond

Marriage law: My shot at Dramione ml 15/03/2010 16:45:00

**I have gotten a few reviews telling me to put it in third person so here you go! Chapter one redone! I am writing the second chapter, so it should be up soon. Couples are DM/HG, RW/CC, HP/GW, DT/LL, NL/PP, BZ/LB**

**IheartDracoandRon **

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood on platform 9 ¾ looking at the big scarlet train. They were all nervous for the up coming year. Harry spoke first, "Well, I never thought I would be riding the Hogwarts Express again." Ron and Hermione nodded.

"I was surprised to receive my letter asking old 7th years to come and finish their schooling." Replied Ron.

Two weeks ago all the old 7th years received a letter from Hogwarts:

Dear Seventh Years,

You are asked to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding as a temporary eighth year..

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts

Hermione laugh, " Honestly Ronald. Did you really think that they would let us slide for not finishing the year?"

"I was hoping." Mumbled Ron.

Harry smiled, "Come on you two. Lets find a compartment." And with that, they boarded the train.

"Attention everyone!" called Professor McGonagall. Silence enveloped the Great Hall. "I bear some unexpected news from the Ministry."

Chatter arose in the hall once again, "What do you suppose it is?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"Ho am I spst to no." Ron stated around a tart in his mouth.

"Sorry, but what was that?" Hermione asked.

Ron swallowed, " I said, how am I suppose to know. Didn't you hear me?"

"Swallow next time and maybe I will be able to in the future." Hermione retorted.

Harry interrupted before Ron could reply, "I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about it."

Hermione nodded and opened my mouth to say something when Professor McGonagall started talking again. "Quiet, please! As I was saying, I have some news. A new law has been pasted that those seventeen to thirty will be matched and engaged unless already engaged or married."

Uproar filled the hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged a look. A marriage law?

"Yes, a marriage law, or a marriage bond. To find your spouse the ministry has prepared a goblet of love. **(A/N: sorry, cheesy I know. My bad) **All of those eligible are already placed in it. I now ask for the first through sixth years to leave. The rest must stay.

As the young ones left Professor Sprout brought out a heart shaped goblet. Once the doors were closed the goblet flared with red lames.

"Now," continued McGonagall, "I will ask the goblet to reveal one couple at a time. Come you have found your match you must leave and go to your new rooms. I must warn you that once you are matched a bond forms. IT will start our weak, but strong enough for you to feel what the other person is feeling, if the other person is hurt for example, you will know. Also you will not be able to harm one other. Any questions?"

"Yes." Called Dean Thomas, "Can you break the bond?"

"No, Mr. Thomas. The bond can not be severed. If you try to it will cause incredible pain or even death. The ministry informs me that who ever is coupled is soul mates. Anything else?" She looked around, "Good."

She walked to the flaming goblet and said, "Reveal."

A piece of parchment shot up and landed in her out stretched palm. "Luna Lovegood." Luna stood up. "Luna, you are with Dean Thomas." Dean jumped to his feet with a wide grin plastered to his face. Once Dean joined Luna, Professor McGonagall said, "Congratulations. Here is your password. Filch will escort you to your room" When Dean and Luna had walked out she turned back to the goblet. "Reveal."

Another parchment jumped out. "Harry Potter." Ron and Hermione looked at Harry as he got shakily to his feet. He scanned the hall. Ginny's face went from pale to green and ended on red. She glared at McGonagall, "If he is paired with anyone other than me I will strangle them." She muttered.

Harry placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. I will be paired with you."

"Harry, your partner is……Ginny Weasley." Ginny jumped up and planted a kiss on Harry's cheek. Harry blushed while Ron looked away. Hermione hugged Ginny and Harry, "Congrats you two!" After receiving their password they left the hall hand in hand.

Ron reached and touched the back of Hermione's hand, "Hermione….what….what if we aren't…." Hermione stopped him by placing two of my fingers on his lips.

"Shh, Ron. Just remember that I will love you no matter what happens, okay?" He nods and kisses her fingers. She smile.

"Ronald Weasley!" Called Professor McGonagall. Ron stood up but kept his hand in Hermione's. Hermione give his hand a tiny squeeze and receive on in return. "Mr. Weasley is with Cho Chang." Her heart plummeted to my feet as Cho stands up. Ron looks down at Hermione and she look at him before pushing him to Cho.

Seamus and Padma, Goyle and some girl from Ravenclaw named Lucy, Theo Nott and Parvati, and several others were called before only a few of us were left. "Pansy Parkinson." Pansy rose to her feet with a quick glace at Blaise. "Congratulations, you are with Mr. Longbottom." Neville gasped. He looked at Hermione with a panic look. She gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Pansy actually smiled when Neville made his way up to her.

"Mr. Blaise Zabini." Blaise stood and walk towards Professor McGonagall. "Your fiancé is Miss Lavender Brown." Blaise froze. He turned slowly towards the Gryffindor table. Lavender squealed and leaped from the table and rush towards the frozen Slytherin. He barely had time to open his arms before Lavender was in them. He looked horrified. Hermione had to stifle a chuckle. _Good luck Blaise._

"Draco Malfoy." I looked over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy looked around the hall as he got up. Hermione looked as well. There was only a girl form Hufflepuff….and her. I groaned. _Great, I might get stuck with Malfoy. I rather have the Ravenclaw dude. _"Very interesting." Said McGonagall, "The prince and the princess together." She gulped. _No, it can't be. _"Malfoy, you are with Miss Granger." I gasp and look at Malfoy. He looks just as shock. Hermione feel a tiny tug inside my chest. _The bond!_

She stand slowly and walk towards the front of the Great Hall. Malfoy met me halfway. "Malfoy." She say

"Granger." He nods. McGonagall hands us our password(faith) and they go out to meet Filch.


	2. Couch

Marriage bond 2 28/03/2010 09:19:00

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I just want to thank Micheala1153, Sparkle150, Princess Patterson, CasyRyder.4wolf., helkesitheymicky**, **zmermalfoy, and justalonelygirlinalonelyworld for reviewing. I feel so loved.**

**Also a special thank you to Micheala1153, Princess Patterson, and helkesitheymicky for adding me to their favorites.**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I NEED TO GO THE CORNER AND CRY NOW.**

Chapter three: couch

While Filch walked Hermione and Draco to their room, Hermione had many thoughts running through her head. _Why Malfoy? Of all the people, it had to be Malfoy! I mean what do we have in common?_

Walking next to her, Draco was having similar thoughts. **Granger!? Okay, is this some kind of sick joke? We have been enemies for seven years! Do expect us to stop just because of this bond? I don't think so.**

Not noticing that they had stopped Draco ran into the back of Hermione. She turned around and glared at him. Before he could retort Filch said, "Here you are. It has a common room, one bathroom, and one bedroom. Meet in the Great Hall tomorrow at 8 o'clock." And with that he left muttering to Mrs. Norris.

Their porthole was a picture of a tiger stalking a zebra. Hermione mumbled, "Faith." And walked in, Draco right behind her.

Looking around they saw that their common room was pretty well sized and painted yellow. There was a fireplace and a T.V. A bookshelf stood at the far end of the room while a couch and a recliner took up the middle of the room.

Onn the right wall stood two doors. Draco walked to the door closest to the porthole. Inside was a bathroom Blue tiles covered the wall with a bath/shower at the far end.

"This one is the bathroom." He called

Hermione walked in from another door. "Yes. I can see that." She relied coolly. "This door leads to the bedroom." She turned and returned to the master bedroom. The walls were painted red with silver trim. A king size bed sat in the middle and a desk sat on the opposite wall next to the closet door. Crookshanks was asleep on the foot of the bed.

Draco snorted, "This room is small compared to my room back home."

"Well, that is good cause you will be sleeping on the couch." Hermione said as she walked over to Crookshanks.

Draco looked at her, "Excuse me? If anyone is sleeping on the couch, it is you, Granger."

"Don't make me laugh Malfoy." She said, "You will sleep on the couch."

"Why? You are smaller than me, you will fit better!" he said, stepping closer.

"I don't want to and I defiantly won't sleep next to you!" she yelled, also stepping closer.

" A Malfoy will never sleep on the couch." He hissed.

"News flash for you bucko! I soon will be a Malfoy!"

Draco stepped back, " Not while I live and breath." He said.

"Then take the couch Malfoy."

"Fine!" He walked out of the room.

**Meanwhile**

"What do you mean you don't want to sleep in the same bed!" shrieked Lavender.

"Geez women. Do you want me to go deft? I said, I. Don't. Want. To. Sleep. In. the. Same bed." Said Blaise.

"But….but we are finances'. We are suppose too." Whined Lavender.

"No, Lavender."

"Fine." She walked over the bed and grabbed his pillow. "Enjoy the couch." She threw it at him and stalked to the bathroom.

"Couch? What do you mean couch? Can't you sleep on the couch?" he asked running after her.

She turned, wand drawn. "You chose your fate Zabini. Get use to it."

"Okay. Okay." He held his hands up, "I will sleep on the couch."

"Good boy."

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I will update after spring break. Love ya all**


	3. Breakfast

Marriage bond part 3 05/04/2010 09:51:00

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I hope you had a great Easter. Thanks to sparkle150, princess patterson, casyrydr.4wolf., helikesitheymickey, x-mermalfoy, justalonleygirlinalonelyworld, personofconcern3000. And to Whenrainfalls, Deevee white, Reader2015, and darkindangerous1313 for putting Marriage bond on their favorite list**

**ENJOY!**

Draco woke up with a kink in his neck. Wincing, he tried to stretch it out. Looking around he saw he had been half on, half off the couch. A door opened on his left. Hermione walked out of the master bedroom fully dressed. "Granger? What time is it?"

Hermione picked up her bookbag without looking at him, "7:30."

Draco jumped up, "7:30! Why didn't you wake me sooner?! Lessons start in 30 minutes!"

"Yes, I know." She replied, walking out the door.

"Granger!" but she had already left.

Muttering curses under his breath Draco walked to the bathroom. After a quick shower he changed and rushed out the door. Halfway to the Great Hall he met up with Blaise.

"Drake!" Blaise exclaimed, slapping Draco's back, "How was your night?"

Draco snorted, "I had to sleep on the couch."

"Me too. Lavender didn't like it when I said I didn't want to sleep in the same bed. My back is stiff."

Draco laughed, "Well at least Granger didn't want to sleep in the same bed."

"Hi boys!" Pansy said, coming up behind them.

"Hey Pans." They coursed.

"How was your night?"

"Horrible." Blaise said at the same time Draco said, "Terrible."

"Really? Neville and ago along fine. We learned quite a bit about each other."

"You got to be kidding me. You and Longbottom 'got along'?" said Draco.

"His name is Neville and yes we did."

"Whatever you say."

By that time they had reached the Great Hall. Walking in they saw there were many round tables instead of four long ones.

"Come in, come in." said Professor Flixwick.

"Um, Professor?" asked Pansy, "What is going on?"

"Well, Miss Parkinson, the ministry wants you to interacted more with your fiancé."

Draco and Blaise looked at each other. **Great! More time with Granger. Could this day get any worse?**

"Mr. Malfoy." Professor Flixwick interrupted Draco's thoughts, "Miss. Granger is waiting for you at table 7. Miss Parkinson and Mr. Zabini, your fiancé are there as well."

Pansy, Blaise, and Draco began to walk across the Hall. Suddenly Draco's chest became hot and bubbly. It felt just like anger was stirring inside of him. Then it felt like butterflies before setting back on anger. **The bond!**Draco realized. **Granger must be angry at something.** Looking up he saw Hermione glaring at him. **Oh, it must be me. **He chuckled.

Arriving at table 7 Pansy sat down next to Neville and began to eat. Blaise shuffled over to Lavender, "Good morning Lavender."

Lavender, being childish, turned her face away and started whispering to Hermione. Hermione glanced at Draco who hadn't moved yet. "Malfoy, aren't you doing to eat?"

Draco glared and walked to and empty seat by Blaise. Hermione felt her chest tighten with anger and embarrassment. _Malfoy embarrassed? Ha!_

Ron, Cho, Harry, and Ginny joined them now. Ron sat next to Hermione, "How war your night, 'Mione?"

"Perfect." Harry and Ron both stared at her, shocked. "You guys!" she laughed, "I made Malfoy sleep on the couch."

Ron and Harry laughed. "How about you guys?"

Harry answered first, "Just fine." He smiled at Ginny who giggled.

"Mine was okay. Cho and I sorta got along." Ron whispered.

"Oh," was all Hermione could say. The bell rang and everyone got up. Looking at her tablet she saw she had every class with Malfoy, "Great." She mumbled on her way to potions.

Walking to Transfiguration Pansy and Neville talked, "So, what was it like to be in Slytherin?"

"It was okay. Wasn't fun being the bad person all the time."

"I bet." Said Neville, "Slytherins have a bad reputation."

"Yes. I will admit that we did bring most of it on ourselves, but sometimes I wonder if it was worth it."

"What do you mean?" they had arrived to the classroom and walked to their desk.

"Well, no one was really your friend and no one wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," he looked like he wanted to say more but McGonagall walked in.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry if it is a bit short. I will try to update as soon as possible. **


	4. Bonding class

CHAPTER 4 21:39

**A/N: Here is chapter 4. It isn't my best, I am sorry. I had a writers block. Let me know if you have any suggestions for the next chapters. Anyhoo, enjoy**

Ron and Cho were walking to lunch when a first year Hufflepuff ran up to them. "I have a message for Mr. Weasley and Miss Chang."

"Yes, what is it?" asked Cho

"Professor McGonagall would like you to meet by the Great Lake after dinner."

Ron and Cho looked at each other, "Did she say why?" Ron wanted to know.

The first year looked nervous, "No, just that all the 7th years needed to be there." After that he ran to his table.

"Huh, I wonder what she wants." Cho said while they made there way to table 7.

Ginny, Harry, Neville, Pansy, Lavender, and Draco were there already. "Hey," said Harry, "Did you hear what McGonagall wants?"

"Yeah, we were just talking about that." Said Ron, "Where is Hermione?" he asked looking around.

"Library." Said Ginny.

"What is she doing there already?" asked Draco

Ron and Harry shared a knowing look, "Word of advice, Malfoy, never tell 'Mione that it is too early to be in the library." Harry said.

Draco just stared at him. Suddenly Blaise came running in. "Did….you…hear about….the bonding….class?" he asked between pants.

"Bonding class? Hmmm, that must be what is after lunch." Said Pansy thoughtfully. Neville nodded next to her. They finished their lunch and rushed out of the Great Hall.

"How was your first half of the day?" Lavender asked Ginny and her and Ginny started talking about the teachers and lessons.

Cho and Ron ate in silence thinking. Harry was listening to his girlfriends conversation. Draco looked around and spotted Hermione coming towards them. He stood and met her halfway. "Where have you been?" he asked

Hermione just looked at him. Confused bubbled in Draco's chest. Draco cleared his throat, "Um….we have a bonding class to get too."

"Oh, okay." She turned and walked back out the Great Hall followed by Draco and behind them the rest of table 7 started to get up.

********down by the lake**********

"Welcome! Today we will have you take to your partner and learn a bit about their life. We will have this class once week to see how you are improving." Professor McGonagall said, " And to insure that you tell the truth you were givenVeritaserum in you lunch. So begin."

Draco and Hermione sat off the side, "Do you want to start?" asked Draco.

"Okay. My parents are muggles. They are dentist, which means they clean peoples teeth. I am an only child. I have always loved to read. I am in love with Ronald and ummm…… I am known to be stubborn."

"Oh, wow. I didn't know you were in love with Weasel." Hurt filled Hermione's chest and she looked at Draco. "Yes, I was before this blasted law. But I think I may….may be able to like you."

Draco inwardly grinned, but on the outside smirked." Good. Well, I am an only child as well. I love my mother and despise my father. I love flying. I would like to get to know you better and I am not a player."

Hermione laughed and happiness filled Draco. He smiled. "Hard to imagine, huh?"

"Just a bit." She smiled and turned to look at the other couples.

Ginny and Harry were sitting close and Harry was rubbing a finger up and down Ginny's arm. Pansy was crying at something Neville telling her. Cho and Ron seem to be having some trouble.

"I am sorry!" Cho was saying, "I can' t help that I am crying!"

"That is not what I meant." Ron was trying to say, "I only asked if you were still in love with Cedric."

"Yes!" screamed Cho and she ran back to the castle. Ron looked at Professor McGonagall before running after her. Blaise started laughing but stopped when he caught Hermione glaring at him. He looked at Lavender who glare was just as bad. He looked at Draco for help.

Draco laughed, "What's the matter Blaise? Scared?"

Blaise looked at the two girls again before saying, "If you had them glaring at you like that you would be too."

Draco chuckled, "Let's hope not."

Hermione turned and glared at him. Lavender saw that and did the same. Draco stopped and looked at Blaise. "I see what you meant."

Hermione and Lavender looked at each other before smiling.

20 minutes later they were done. Ron and Cho hadn't returned and Hermione and Harry were getting worried. After biding Hermione and Draco good night Ginny and Harry went to their room. Inside they found Ron sitting on their couch. "Can I crash for the night? Cho kicked me out."


	5. couch, nightmares, and so close

22:05

**A/N: I am sorry for the late update! I hope this chapter makes up for it. =] I will update as soon as I can, I am a little busy getting ready for an important test but I promise I will update soon.**

**Thanks to TwinsConspiracy for your review and Jenny211. Also thanks to DolphinsPhan, Piojabrns, and missygrace101 for adding Marriage Bond to their favorite list. Thanks guys for all the love 3**

**DISCLAIMER: The DNA result came back and........no, I am not related to JK, but I will find a way. **

Harry and Ginny look at each other, "Err…." Said Harry

"Of course you can Ron." Ginny said, "But you sleep on the couch."

"Fine by me." Ron replied. As Ron looked around Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her into their bedroom.

"Ginny!" he whispered, "What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I-? Gin, you know what happened last night."

"Harry! All we did was snog."

"Yeah, but we won't be able to do it if he is here."

"Oh, Harry." Ginny laughed, "It will only be for a few days. If he stay longer I will escort him to Hermione's, okay?"

"Yeah," he leaned in to kiss her

"Hey! None of that!" Ron said coming in.

"Ron!" yelled Ginny, "Get out!" Pushing him towards the door.

Ron placed his hands on the door frame. "Geez women! I ain't leaving until he does."

"Well he isn't going anywhere, _you _are."

Ron shook his head, "Nope. Harry, you might be my best mate but I don't like watching you snog my sister."

"Well, no one asked you to watch." Ginny retorted.

Ron just opened and closed his mouth. Harry laughed, "Come on, time for homework." He walked to the common room with the other two following.

Draco and Hermione walked to their room in silence, thinking about what they just learned. When they reached the porthole Draco asked, "Am I still sleeping on the couch?"

Hermione looked at him, "Tonight, yes. I need sometime to think."

Draco nodded, not wanting to upset her. **Odd. **He thought, **normally I wouldn't hesitate to upset her. Hmmm.**

Hermione opened the porthole and stepped in, "Um…." She said turning to face Draco, "I am going to take a shower…"

"Oh, okay." Draco said popping out of his thoughts.

Hermione looked like she wanted to say more but only shook her head and left. Draco could feel fear, sadness, and worry stir in his chest.

Hermione felt curiosity and worry bubble in her chest as she turned on the shower. When the shower was hot enough she stepped in. Right away she felt calmer. As the hot water rolled down her body she thought about what had happened that evening. She just admitted to Malfoy that she might grow to like him. _What have I become? _She thought, _how could I ever say that to anyone much less my enemy of the past 7 years._ After setting all her thoughts in order she stepped out. She dressed in her fluffy green pj's and walked into the common room.

She was greeted with snores. She looked at the couch were a sleeping Draco slept. She smiled and looked at the clock, 10:23. It was late. She walked over and pulled a blanket over him and stood back. He truly was handsome even if he did snore.

Hermione smiled and walked to the bedroom and climbed into bed thinking about Draco.

A little after midnight Draco was awaken by the sound of screaming. He rubbed his eyes then looking around for the source. Suddenly he realized it was coming from the closed bedroom door. He jumped to his feet and raced to the closed door. He threw it open and saw Hermione screaming and tangled in the sheets. **(for those who have seen New Moon I was thinking of when Bella was screaming when she was asleep. That is my reference. Okay, on with the story)** It took him a minute to see that she was having a nightmare. He bolted over to the bed and shook her. Hermione flinched and woke up. She looked around wildly before she noticed Draco standing there with a scared look on her face. She tried to stifle a sob but it broke through. Draco climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her to his chest. At first she remained tense but she relaxed.

"I am sorry." She whispered into his chest. She liked his smell, like soap and pine needles.

"It is okay." He murmured into her hair. "You want to talk about it?"

"It is always the same. I am back at the manor and this time there is no one to stop your….your aunt form torturing me." She sniffed.

"Oh, Hermione. I am so sorry. I wish I could go back and helped you." He said lifting her face so she could see his eyes.

"It is okay. What's done is done. **(that is from Narnia, by the way.)**

Suddenly Draco started to lean towards her. Hermione leaned in and just before their lips touched the porthole was thrown open.

"Hermione! I can't take it anymore!"


	6. Letters, Understanding, and Hope

18:33

**A/N: Sorry for long wait. I hope this chapter makes it up. We get to look at Draco and Hermione of course and Dean and Luna. I hope you all like it. **

**Thanks to: Personofconcern3000, racinggal, Amri, HristValerkie, Heimarmere, Tishica for your reviews**

**Thanks to: Racinggal, the5city, bestfriends002356, CherryTwihart, and SethCohenRocks-2009 for adding this story to your favorite list**

**And SPECIAL thanks to Racinaggal for adding me to their favorite author list! =]**

**Thanks for all the support guys, you are the reason why I write =]**

Hermione and Draco sprang apart. Hermione whipped her eyes while Draco got off her bed and walked to her door. He was pushed aside by a very mad red head. Ginny marched right up Hermione, "Hermione! I am sorry, but he is staying with you! He is so annoying!"

"Gin, who is?" asked Hermione as she stood up.

"Ron of course!"

"I see. Why was he with you in the first place?" Hermione asked while walking out the door. Ginny followed her, "Because Cho kicked him out."

"Ronald! What did you do?"

In the common room Ron stood by the porthole staring at his feet. Draco's door was closed so Hermione guessed he was in there.

"I didn't do anything, 'Mione."

Ginny snorted, "Yeah right." She walked to the porthole. "Thanks Hermione, I owe you." She turned and ran out of the common room and was gone.

Hermione sighed, "Well, I guess you are staying here."

Ron walked over to her and pulled her close, "Why don't you sound happy?" He leaned in to kiss her but Hermione pushed away.

"Ron, no." She said stepping back. She heard a door open.

"So, he is staying?"

Hermione turned and looked at Draco, "Yes, but he is sleeping on the couch."

"Why can't I sleep with you?" Ron asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Draco felt anger and fear stir in his chest. He looked at Hermione's face and saw it in her eyes as well. Hermione unwrapped Ron's arms, "because Ron, I don't want you too. You know very well that I don't want to sleep before I am married."

"So you are willing to give up yourself to this bloke?" Ron asked, pointing at Draco. "Is that why he was in your room?"

Hermione's eyes widened, her chest bubbled with fury and hatred. She saw Draco's hands clench and his jaw tightened. Before Hermione could answer Draco answered for her, "No, that is not what I was doing. I was just seeing if she was alright after her nightmare." He said through clenched teeth.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. I had one of my nightmares so Draco came and woke me up."

Ron looked at Hermione, "Okay." He yawned, "Goodnight 'Mione."

"Goodnight." She turned and went to her room. Before she entered she turned, "Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Hermione."

* * *

The week pasted like that. Ron slept in Hermione's common room, Cho wasn't talking to him yet. It was the day before bonding class that the owls arrived.

Table 7 was having lunch. Everyone was getting along (Except for Cho and Ron of course) when mail came. Ten owls came to the table. Luna reached out and grabbed the note off of her owl. She read it out loud.

Dear Miss Lovegood,

We hear that you and your chosen one are getting along, so we would like to tell you that it is time to chose a date. Please chose your date from on of the following. You spouse has another letter that you must read also. If you do not chose a date by next Wednesday then we will chose it for you.

Have a wonderful day,

The Ministry of Magic

Dates to chose from:

2/12

3/12

4/12

Luna gasped. Everyone by then had opened up the girl's letters. All of them the same thing but different dates. Dean looked at his note. He read it aloud as well

Dear Mr. Thomas,

Your chosen one just got a letter determining you wedding day. We now are here to tell you that you must have conceived a child **3 **months after your wedding. 

Have a wonderful day,

The Ministry of Magic

Dean looked up to see that Luna was gone. He looked around and saw her run out of the Great Hall. He stood up and stepped over a fainted Lavender and hurried after her.

He followed her to the owlery. She was looking out the window. Dean came and stood beside her, "Luna, what is it? What's the matter?"

Luna looked at him and spoke with a hard voice, very un Luna-ish, "What is wrong! Dean, we were just asked to pick a wedding date!" Anger filled Deans chest. "And then your letter talked about having a child! Dean, I love you very much, but this is all happening too fast." She turned away from him.

"Luna….this is going fast for mw as well. The good think is that we have each other to help us through this." Dean walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Luna leaned against his chest, "You're right." She sighed, "But do you think I could have sometime to myself to think thinks over?"

Dean kissed the top of her head, "Of course, sweetheart. Take all the time you need, just remember that I will always be here for you." He unwrapped his arms and left the owlery. As he walked down the steps he felt warmth, love, and happiness coming form his chest. He smiled.

Luna watched him leave. Her chest fluttered with love and understanding. She really did love him.

Blaise sat next to Lavender's bed. She had fainted after Dean read the second letter. It had been 30 minutes and she still hadn't woken up. Blaise was starting to get restless. He stood and walked to the med-witch's office. "Madam Pomfrey!"

The witch being addressed jumped, "Yes?"

"Isn't there anything else you can do?"

"Blaise!" came a weak call from the other room. Blaise ran out to see Lavender looking at him, "Blaise."

"I'm here. I'm here, Lav." He walked over and held her hand.

"Well, I see you are awake, Miss Brown." Madam Pomfrey came out. "You had Mr. Zabini worried."

Lavender looked at Blaise to see his cheeks redden. She giggled, "You were worried about me?"

"I…I…..of course." Blaise stuttered.

Lavender's eyes widened, then she smiled. "Come here." She sat up and grabbed Blaise's confused face. She brushed her lips lightly against his. Blaise wrapped his hands in her hair and deepened the kiss. Breathing hard they pulled away.

Suddenly a string of orange cam out of their chest and intertwined them. Blaise and Lavender felt a strong pull. As suddenly as it came, it vanished. "What happened?" Lavender asked the med-witch.

"That my dear, was your bond. When you kissed for the first time your bond grows stronger. You as a couple grow stronger. Now you will be able to feel where your partner is."

"Wow." Murmured Lavender.

"Hold on! What about Harry and Ginny? Can they already do that since they have kissed?" Blaise wanted to know.

"Yes, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley have a stronger bond because they were already together."

Blaise and Lavender looked at each other.

"Now off you go, your next class is about to start."

*~*~*~*!*~*~*~

Hermione and Draco didn't talk to each other that week. Hermione was afraid that Draco would say that he didn't know what he was thinking about almost kissing her. And Draco was afraid that she didn't want to talk to him. Hermione still had nightmares, but Ron always took care of her. Draco guessed it. So on the day they got the letters, Hermione was the one to speak first.

Hermione walked out of the bedroom, "So…..I would like to get married on the May third."

"Oh, okay." Draco didn't look up from the book he was reading. Ron was hanging out with Harry and Neville.

"Yeah, it is the closest one to graduation, so I don't have to stress to much about getting….getting pregnant during school."

"I see." Was all Draco said.

"Yeah." Silence filled the common room. "Draco….?"

Draco looked at her then. Fear filled his chest. "Hermione?"

"How do you feel about this?"

"Well, it is a lot to absorb, but I think it will be okay."

Hermione just nodded. Draco noticed that tears were falling down her cheeks, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I…I'm just scared." She whispered, "What happens if I am a bad mother?"

"Oh, Hermione. I don't think that could ever happen. You are going to be a great mother." He walked over and hugged her. She wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Thank you, Draco." She said into his chest. After a while Hermione looked up, "Will you sleep with me tonight?"

Draco looked down surprised, "Of course." Hermione grabbed his hand and together they climbed into her bed. Hermione fell asleep in his arms. Draco laid there for a bit before drifting into sweet dreams about Hermione.

**A/N: Thanks again =] For those of you who read Hogwarts Idol! I am uploading the next chapter! Please Review =]**


	7. Cedric and snuggling

Chapter 7 18:49

**A/N: OMG!!! Thanks for all the reviews, Helen, xo i love Emmett xo, Tishica, and Christy86. Thanks guys. And thanks to SexyHexyTokioHotel, xo i love Emmett xo, lilacsandroses93, and christy86 for adding Marriage bond to your Favorite story list. And thanks christy86 for adding me to your favorite author list =] **

**One of you reviewed asking about if Cho was in love with Cedric or just his memories. I didn't keep anyone alive that died in the books (though I wanted to) because it just seemed better to leave it the way it was. Anyhoo, I was saying was that one of you asked and this chapter has the answers. I hope you enjoy it.**

Hermione and Draco awoke to banging on their porthole. Rolling over Draco saw that it was 6:16 on Saturday. Groaning, he sat up. Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pulled the covers off, "I wonder who that could be?" she asked sleepily.

Draco followed her out the of the bedroom. "I haven't a clue, but it better be good."

Hermione laughed and started towards the porthole. "WAIT!" she turned to see Ron hiding behind the couch. "Don't open it, it is Cho!"

Draco snorted. Hermione glared at both of them, "All the more reason to open it Ronald. And Draco, cork it."

Draco blinked, "Yes ma'am."

Hermione nodded then turned back to the porthole and turned the knob. Suddenly it opened so hard that Hermione went flying back and landed on her bum. Cho didn't even glance down, she marched over to were Ron was crouching. "Ronald Weasley!" she seethed, "How dare you pick a wedding day with out talking to me!"

Draco had gone over to help Hermione up and now was standing next to her, "You did what, Weasel?"

"Well….I…I had to do something to get you to talk to me." He mumbled.

"Ron!" Hermione said. Draco just shook his head.

"So I could talk to you!?" shrieked Cho.

"Well, yeah. We needed to talk but you kept avoiding me so I did what I had to do." Ron said, looking at this feet.

"And what was so important that need these desperate measures?" Cho asked stepping forward.

Ron backed up, "Cedric."

Cho stopped in her tracks. "Ron…" started Hermione but Draco put a hand on her shoulder to silence her. It was Cho's turn to look at her feet. "what about him?" she whispered.

Ron gulped, "At the last Bonding Class I asked if you were still in love with him and you said yes." Cho made a move to interrupted him but Ron held a hand up, "I won't, I couldn't ask you to stop loving him Cho. I just want to know if there is room in your heart for me as well."

Cho looked at him, tears rolling down her eyes, "Oh, Ron. I have tried to move on, as you so with Harry, but I am scared that the next man will slip through my fingers."

" I promise I will not disappear."

"How can you promise me that when your heart belongs to someone else as well?" Cho asked.

Ron's eyes widened. Hermione bit her lip looking at Draco. Draco looked down at her and nodded his head. "Cho…." Hermione began timidly, "I want you to know that Ron and I will always love each other, but you are the keeper of his heart."

Cho turned and looked at her. "Ha! I don't want to have to worry about my man still I n love with his ex. How does Draco handle this? You being in love with another man."

Draco felt fear surface in his chest. Hermione looked down at her feet. But her fear was over run by his anger. "I am handling it fine because I trust Hermione." He said through clenched teeth. He reached down and squeezed her hand.

"Cho." Ron said, coming out of his daze. "You don't have to worry about Hermione. She has a deatheater to keep her company."

Cho's eyes widened, "You sure?"

Hermione stepped back and into Draco. He stepped forward but Hermione shook her head. She knew that Ron was mad about her being paired with Draco, but it still hurt.

"Yes." Ron said, "But what about Cedric?"

"Well….I will always love him, for who he was, but there is room in my heart for you Ron."

Ron sighed and walked up to her and hugged her. "Not to interrupted this reunion, but you can leave now." Draco said. Hermione could still feel his anger in her chest.

"Thanks for letting me stay." Ron said.

"Now." Draco said in a too calm of a voice.

" 'Mione?"

"Just go…Ron." She managed to choke out.

Ron took Cho's hand and left. Before he left Ron looked back to see Hermione walk to the bedroom and Draco glaring at him.

When the porthole was closed Draco bolted to the bedroom. He tried to open the door but it was looked. He took out his wand and tried to open if but it wouldn't. "Hermione. Open the door please."

"Go away." Draco could hear the thickness of her voice.

"Hermione….come on, please."

"Draco….I need to deal with this."

"Couples deal with things together." He heard the door click. He turned the handle and stepped into the room. Hermione was laying on the bed. He could see her body shaking with sobs. He walked over and sat next to her. He started rubbing circles on her back.

"You are right, couples deal with stuff together." She whispered.

"Shh." Draco murmured, "It is okay." He then started humming Clair De Lune.

After awhile Hermione's body stopped shaking. She turned and laid her head in his lap. Draco looked down, "Hold on."

Hermione looked up and Draco pulled the covers out form under them. He patted the place next to him. Hermione smiled and slid under the covers. She laid her head on his chest while he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Hermione."

"Hmmmmm?"

"I want to kiss you."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, but the only way I know is if you review so…..REVIEW!!! pretty please.**


	8. Kiss and lines crossed

CHAPTER 8 21:33

**A/N: W.O.W!!! Thank you sooooo much, all of you reviewers and those who added this story to your favorite list, that means a lot! I normally list those who reviewed the last chapter, but because I have broken a reviewer record (44) I just want to thank all of you! **

**44 Reviews**

**30 Favorite**

**59 Story Alert**

**and**

**5,101 Hits**

**Thanks again.**

Hermione bolted up in bed, "What did you say?"

"I said, I want to kiss you know." Replied Draco, rolling over to his side to look at her.

"You…..you want to kiss me?" Puzzlement bubbled in Draco's chest.

"Yes, I mean I did, but you kinda ruined the moment." He sighed

"I _ruined _the moment?"

"Yes. Now could you kindly stop repeating what I am saying?"

Hermione felt hurt and annoyance in her chest, but she pushed it aside, "I ruined the moment? There was no moment, you dodo bird!"

"Yes there was, Granger if you hadn't asked what I had said we could still be in that moment." Draco retorted getting angry.

"Well, if there was a moment why didn't you seize it? Why did you tell me what you wanted to do?" Hermione asked,

"Because I was being a gentleman and wanted you to know before I flung my self on you."

"A gentleman? Oh, well, thanks for that. I don't know how I would have liked it if you _flung _yourself on me." Hermione tried to stifle a giggle at the word 'flung'

Draco looked at her now that is chest was full of happiness. Her chocolate eyes were sparkling and her face was slightly red from holding in her laughter. He couldn't help to think that she was kinda cute, no not kinda, but really cute when she was red. He smiled. "So…..can I kiss you?"

Hermione cocked her head to one side. The redness was still there, though it was deflating. "I mean….wow, this is weird."

"What is weird?" Draco asked sitting up.

Hermione's cheeks redden as she blushed, "I have never been asked to be kissed before. Victor just launched himself without any warning. And well, Ron didn't either but at least I was ready to kiss him…." She slipped into deep thought

"So, does that mean yes or no?" Draco asked after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Hermione snapped her head to look at him. "Oh, does this answer your question?" Hermione leaned in and lightly brushed her cheeks against his. Draco tangled one of his hands in her curly hair and put the other on the small of her back, pulling her closer. Hermione slipped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they came up for breath they were both panting.

Draco grinned. "Yes it does."

Hermione smiled back. Suddenly a gold string came out from both of their chest. The gold stands intertwined with each other. Draco and Hermione felt a sudden pull and then it was gone. Hermione looked at Draco, wide eyed.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"Our bond…."

"Our…oh, what did it do?"

"We became stronger."

"I see." Though he didn't really.

"Hmmmmm….." was all Hermione replied. Her brows snapped together in great concentration. Draco sighed and kissed her cheek. Hermione's eyes snapped up to look in his silver ones. "What was that for?"

Draco just smirked and kissed her jaw line. "Draco….What are you doing?"

"Hush. You want to complete the letter don't you?" He asked against her neck.

"The letter?"

Suddenly Draco's chest was burning with anger and hatred. SMACK! Draco's cheek burned where Hermione had slapped it. "Hermione…"

"Ugh!! You sick man, Malfoy." She spat. "Get out! I can't believe you!" She pushed him off the bed and Draco landed with a thud. He got up to see Hermione pointing her wand at his head.

"Hermione. Hold on. I'm so-" he started.

"Your sorry?" She seethed. "I would suggest to get out of this tower and go sleep with on of your pals because I do not want to ever see your face again Malfoy." Her chest swam with hurt as she finished her sentence but she could care less at the moment.

"Alright. If that is what you want." He murmured. He turned and left the master bedroom. Hermione could hear the porthole open then close. Sighing she fell against the comforter

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Neville went to answer the door. He opened it to see a sad looking Draco Malfoy standing there. "Draco?"

"Longbottom. Is Pans here? Blaise is occupied and I need somewhere to stay." He said in a dull tone.

"Oh, yeah. Come in."

"Thanks."

Draco and Neville walked to the common room. There sat Pansy reading a book. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Draco. "Neville? What is going on?"

Neville walked over to her and sat. "Supposedly Hermione kick him out and Blaise is busy so he is staying her with us."

"Draco? What did you do?" Pansy asked her ex and best guy friend.

"Well, we kissed. Then I crossed a line." Draco turned his face to look at the couple on the couch. "I started to kiss her and said 'Don't you want to complete the letter?' I forgot that Hermione wasn't one of those girls that just want a physical relationship. She needs everything before she will even think about that."

Neville was the first to recover from the shock Draco's words brought, "You got that right, 'Mione is not one of those girls."

"Draco? What were you thinking?" exclaimed Pansy. "You can't just think that because you are a 'Malfoy' that every girl just wants to sleep with you. I told you that when we dated and I thought you would have know that with Hermione! She is not one of those dumb Slytherins you shagged earlier!"

Draco hung his head. He could sense her. She was sitting in the common room. His chest bubbled with worry, regret, and thought. "I know. I don't know what I was doing, but I did it. All I can hope is that she will forgive me."

"Hermione holds grudges. Her and Ron would go mouths without talking but when her and Harry got in fights it would only be for a night at the most so lets hope she thinks of you more of Harry than a Ron." Neville chuckled.

Draco nodded, "Well, I am going to sleep."

"Oh, okay. You can sleep on the couch if you want." Pansy said.

Draco just nodded. Neville and Pansy walked to their room. Once the door was closed Pansy turned to Neville. "I am going to talk to her tomorrow." She held a hand up when Neville was going to interrupted. "Not to tell her to forgive him, but to give her a little insight on how he feels."

"Okay, just don't get her more upset than she is because she doesn't need to feel that we are taking sides."

Pansy kissed his cheek, "Of course, love."

**I hope you like it. They kissed, but I felt that it was going to fast so I decided to make Draco do something stupid. We got a look in Pansy and Neville but not much, sorry if you wanted more. **

**For my 50th reviewer you will appear in the story! So review!! **


	9. Girl time and bonding

00:24

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the long late. I now have a beta, miss Evol Love! Thanks so much girl! You da best! Anyhoo, Raven was my 50****th**** review so, Raven, I hope you are happy with the part you have in the chapter! **

Pansy woke around seven the next morning. She looked to see Neville snoring lightly. She smile and got out of bed. After a quick shower and getting dressed she wrote a letter to Neville explaining where she was going.

Nev,

I will be with Hermione.

Love you,

Pans

She tiptoed out to the common room. Draco was sitting up looking at the fire.

He turned when he heard her.

"You leaving?"

"Yes. I'm going to talk to Hermione."

Draco looked down. "Oh, could you tell her that I am sorry and that she doesn't have to forgive me."

Pansy walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Of course, but Draco, She'll forgive you. I know she will."

"I wouldn't blame her if she didn't."

Pansy sighed and walked towards the door. "Give her time." She said. She paused at the doorway, then left.

Walking down the deserted corridor, Pansy got her thoughts together.

'I am not going to defend Draco because that will make it worse. I will just

let her know that he is beating himself up for it. No, that may not work either. I don't think I'll bring it up, I'll see if she wants to talk about it.

Yes, that may work.'

When she reached the picture of a lion stalking a zebra, she knocked.

"Coming!" came a distance yell. Two seconds later the portrait hole swung

open.

"Gin, thanks for-" Hermione stopped talking.

"Well, I'm not Gin, but can I come in?" asked Pansy.

"Why?"

"Because I need a girl to talk too. Boys just can't talk about fashion or

girl stuff. And it sounds like Ginny's coming over as well, so we could have

some great girl time."

Hermione bit her lip. She didn't have a grudge against Pansy, they just

never got along.

"Alright. I don't see the harm on having girl time. Gin should be over

soon. She said she might bring Luna."

"Sweet!" Pansy said while walking passed Hermione into her common room.

Hermione walked behind her. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm good for now, thanks. Nice pad."

"Thanks." They stood there looking at the floor. "Look, Pansy, about

Draco…."

"Say no more. He can be a real git sometimes. Trust me, I know." Pansy

smiled. "He didn't mean for it that to happen. He forgets that not all the

girls are in for that sort of thing. That is one of the reasons I broke up

with him. He just wanted to be physical but I didn't."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I am not slut as everyone thinks. I many snog quite a few boys but I

never slept with any."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I want to forgive him, but I think I need to think about

it."

"Don't worry. We'll have a great time today and talk about embarrassing

things about the boys!"

Hermione looked bemused. Pansy giggled at her expression.

Suddenly a knock came from the door. Hermione walked over and opened it. In came Ginny and Luna.

"Hey you two! Thanks for coming! Pansy is also joining us, so we can have

some girl time!

"Good!" came Ginny's reply, "Because I brought my make up and nail

polish." She held up a pink beauty bag.

"And I brought music." said Luna.

"Great!" Hermione said leading them to Pansy. "Pansy, this is Ginny and

Luna. Gin is engaged to Harry and Luna is engaged to Dean."

Ginny walked up to Pansy, "Nice to meet you."

Pansy smiled, "You too! I just want to apologize for being mean to you the last seven years."

Ginny waved her hand, "Don't worry about it. We won't hold it against

you."

Luna glided over, "How's Neville?"

"He's fine. He says Hello."

Luna nodded turning back to Hermione.

"Let the fun begin!"

Two hours later Hermione, Pansy, Ginny, and Luna were laughing. Feathers

littered the ground from the pillows they fought with. Ginny was wearing a mud mask and Luna was having her toes done by Pansy.

"And I told Neville that I wanted to have 5 kids. He nearly fainted."

Pansy was saying.

The other three girls burst into laughter. "I told Harry I wanted two and he

jumped up and down with glee. I think he was expecting me to want a lot of

children."

"Okay Luna, your toes are finished." Pansy said, putting the cap back on

the polish. Luna stood and showed the other girls her black toenails sprinkled with white polka dots.

"Ooh!! Pans, you have a gift!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I try."

"Gin, your mask can come off." Hermione said. Ginny ran to the bathroom

and they heard running water.

When she came back she said, "It is almost time for lunch, let's do our

hair and make up!"

Thirty minutes later they walked down to the great hall. Pansy walked to

Neville in a red tunic and black leggings. Her cropped black hair was pinned

at the sides and her eyes were lightly shadowed to make her blue eyes pop.

Ginny ran to Harry in a orange sun dress. Her red hair was braided medieval

style. **(A/N: You know, the two braids the come together in the back…)** Her eyes were shadow in peach sparkle so when she fluttered her eyes, they would sparkle.

Luna skipped to Dean in a jean skirt and a green tank top. Her blonde locks

were curled and framed her stunning blue eyes. She had only put mascara on, but her eyes were stunning none-the-less.

Lastly came Hermione. She walked over to her table to see that Draco wasn't there. She sighed. Her friends had done her up for nothing. Her once bushy hair was sleek and pulled into a side pony. She slid her hands down her dress. It was different shades of blue and had blue-green flowers growing from the bottom. She walked over to sit between Ron and Harry.

It took a minute for the boys of the Great Hall to close their mouths and turn

back to their girls. The four girls at table 7 looked at each other and

grinned. Hermione looked up when she felt a pinch of sadness and a wave of

pride in her chest. Standing at the doors was Draco. He stood there looking at her. His silver eyes looking her over as if memorizing her. She felt heat rush to her cheeks.

Pansy saw Draco too. She stood, saying "Neville, I'm going to talk to

Drake."

Neville looked at Draco as well. "Okay, love."

Pansy walked over to where Draco was standing. "Hey."

"Hey." He said without looking at her.

"She misses you, but give her a day or two."

Draco looked at her, "Thank Pans."

"Don't flatter yourself. you still could lose her."

"I know." Before he could say more Professor McGonagall stood up.

"7th years! You will be having a bonding class today, but instead of your

partners you will be paired with another person. This will allow you to talk

without hurting your partners feelings and meet other people. Meet at the Lake in five minutes!"

All the students groaned. Many stood, Hermione included, and started for the Lake. As she passed Draco she hesitated before walking on, "Hermione!" He called.

She turned and watched as he walked to her.

"Hermione….look I'm sorry…. I don't-"

She put a finger over his mouth, "Later. We will talk later." When he

nodded she walked away.

At the Lake McGonagall was pairing everyone up. Hermione found that her

partner was a Hufflepuff named Raven. "Hello, I am Hermione." Hermione

held out her hand.

Raven shook it. "I know. I'm Raven, who's your 'soul mate'?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Raven whistled, "Tough. I got Cormac Mclaggen."

Hermione shuddered. "More power to you."

Raven laughed.

"He isn't that bad." Hermione looked at her questioningly. "I mean, he

doesn't pressure me to do things. Just to have all boys so they can do

Quidditch, but I think I'll take a potion so it will be girls. Just to mess

with him."

Hermione laughed. "That would be so funny! I don't know what Draco wants.

He doesn't talk about it. Or we haven't."

Raven nodded, "That was the first conversation I had with Cormac. Other than that, he lets me be which is nice, but I don't know. I want a guy who will talk to me, but hopefully in time that is what will happen. How about you?"

"Oh, everything. We talk-well not at the moment, but it is good. He gives

me space, but when I need him, he's there."

Raven cocked her head to the right.

"Why aren't you talking?"

"Oh, I may have overacted, but he wanted to move on with our physical

relationship as soon as we had our first kiss. I kicked him out. I don't

know, it was just a lot for me to handle. I mean, I liked kissing him, but

that was a far as I wanted to go. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. I mean, it sounds like you did overact, but he should have gone at

a slow pace instead of racing through everything. But he is a guy, Hermione.

What do you expect?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"If Draco Malfoy let you kick him out and didn't throw a fit, he must

really care for you."

It was Hermione's turn to ** her head, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he dated my best friend Julie, and when she wanted to be done he

throw a HUGE fit."

"Oh." _I hope she's right. Hmmmmm……_

Raven didn't get to say anything else because McGonagall called the Bonding

Class to an end.

"Well, see you around Raven."

Raven nodded to tell that she heard as she walked away.

Hermione sighed. She walked to the castle when she saw blonde hair in front of her. "Draco!"

He turned. "Hermione?"

She ran up to him. "Walk with me?"

Draco smiled. "I would love too."

**A/N: Well, there you are. I hope you liked it! But I won't know until you review! **


	10. Scared, talking, and forgetting

18:47

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait, I have been really busy and a family problem has come up so please don't hate me and bear with me. Well, I hope you like it, instead of 2 couples there are 3 =] Thanks to Evol Love for your lovely beta-ing, means a lot. On with the story!**

Ginny and Harry walked back fro Bonding Class. Harry was in the process of telling Ginny about the boy he was matched with, "….and he said the Vikki couldn't keep her hands off him. He has never been that serious before so he is freaked out."

Ginny chuckled, "Poor bloke."

Harry nodded as he intertwined their fingers. When they reached their room two letter laid in front. Ginny picked them. Reading them she saw that there was one for each of them. She whispered the password and Harry led them in.

Handing the one with Harry's name on it to him she opened hers.

_Ginny,_

_We are so proud of you. We know that you and Harry were meant to be. Please let us know how things are going and send the date. Wish you the best of luck._

_Mum and Dad_

Ginny smiled and looked at her fiancé. He looked up and held up his letter. "It is for all the 7th year guys on this floor. We are having a 'Guys Nite'.

Ginny walked over to him. She looked up at him through her eyelashes as she knew he liked. "Mine is from my parents. The are proud."

"That's good."

"Harry…..?"

"Yes, love?"

She wrapped one had around his neck and slid her fingers through his hair. The other hand ran up his chest, "Do I scare you?" she asked in a low voice.

He gulped, "A little."

"Only a little?" She brought her lips close to his ear so that her breath tickled his ear.

"No….no, you scare me a lot."

She pulled back so that she could see his bespectacled eyes. "How much Harry?" Her voice had now gotten husky.

Harry shuddered, "Very much so. You scare me so much, Gin."

"Good." She pulled back and turned but he grabbed her waist and pulled her back around. "What Har-" Suddenly his lips covered hers. Her knees weakened and he wrapped both arms around her to hold her up.

Coming up for air he smirked, "Don't taunt if you won't give."

Ginny smiled, "Of course. Now shut it and kiss me."

Harry eagerly did what she bid, the 'Guys Nite" was far from his mind.

Ron and Cho decided to skip lunch- and unknowing the Bonding Class- and have a picnic in the Room of Requirements. After Ron gathered some food, well half a feast, he jogged to the room. Pacing back and froth three times he thought 'Somewhere for Cho and I to talk' Opening his eyes a door had appeared. When he opened the door he saw a small fireplace with bean bags littering the floor. 'Very nice.' He thought, setting the food on the floor and waited.

Five minutes later Cho walked in. Ron turned and smiled. Cho had pulled her hair in a messy bun and had some sweats on that said 'Areo' on the side. 'What ever that means.' Her faded shirt had the Tutshill Tornados on it (**A/N: Remember in 'The Order of the Phoenix' Ron asked Cho if that was her favorite Quidditch team?) **

Cho walked over and sat in a blue beanbag and faced the fire. After sitting in silence for a few minutes Ron asked, "How are you?"

Cho looked at him before facing the fire again, "Alright. You?"

"I am fine." Ron fiddled with his hands, "So….about the Cedric thing…."

Cho sighed, "Ron, I thought we had figured this out. I will always love him but I will learn to love you as well." She paused, "And I hope you can do the same."

"I respect that and I am sorry I even brought it up in the first place. And Cho?" Cho looked at him, "What do you mean when you said 'hope you can do the same'?"

"Oh, well I thought it was obvious. Hermione."

"I see." They fell silent. Ron broke the silence again. "There is no need to worry about her. I am with you now. What 'Mione and I had is in the past, plus she has her Death Eater fiancée."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Ron looked at the ground nervously.

"Okay then."

"Okay then." And they started talking about other things.

If anyone walked by they would hear the wall laughing.

Hermione and Draco walked along the halls to their room. Draco watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was biting her lip and her brow was furrowed in deep thought.

Draco sighed, he was falling hard for the girl that he despised for most of his life. When he found out that Hermione Granger was his partner he thought Hell had froze over, but after spending a few days with her he found out much about her. He found out that she has a fiery tempter and if she wasn't a 'know-it-all' she would be dull and she was loyal. Also, her hair, even in the wild state, was soft.

Seeing how the boys looked at her today after she walked into the Great Hall made him feel proud that she was his. But it also made him feel sad knowing that at that moment she wasn't, and he had offended her. **Funny, I don't want to offend or hurt her now. Boy, I got it bad.** He thought, chuckling. Hermione's sigh brought him off his train of thought. He smiled, seeing that even the little things make her cute.

"Draco…."Hermione said, stopping.

"Yes?" Draco stopped as well.

"Can…can we forget about what happened yesterday. I overacted and I am sorry. I don't want this to become between us because…well because I missed you." She spoke in a rush and looked away.

Draco's chest tightened with fear and hope. He smiled again and gently placed his fingers under her chin, turning her face towards him. Hermione kept her eyes on the ground. "Hey, look at me." He whispered and she slowly brought her chocolate eyes up to meet his silver pools. "You didn't overacted. I crossed a line and for that I am sorry. I should've known that you didn't want to….to do that yet. And yes, we can forget about it. I missed you too Hermione."

Hermione smiled shyly and grabbed his hand. When he didn't pull away she started walking, pulling him along. "You still get the couch though."

Draco chuckled, "I figured that, love."


	11. Fun and OMG!

**HEY EVERYONE! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I TOOK THE SUMMER OFF WITHOUT PLANNING TOO. I JUST HAD A CRAZY SUMMER AND NO COMPUTER ACCESS FOR AWHILE. I HAD WRITTEN THIS ON PAPER BUT LAST WEEK JUST GOT IT TO MY BETA. EVOL LOVE, YOU ARE THE BEST GIRL! SO I DO HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ONE OF YOU ASKED FOR BLAISE AND LAVENDER SO THEY ARE IN THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE FIND IT IN YOURSELF TO FORGIVE ME.**

**DISCLAIMER: WELL, I STILL HAVEN'T FOUND A LEGAL WAY TO OWN HARRY POTTER, IT STILL BELONGS TO JK. I GUESS IT IS TIME TO GO ILLEGAL….MAYBE… **

"I never got to thank you." Dean said to Luna as they snuggled on their couch.

"Thanks for what?" Luna asked dreamily.

"For taking care of me during that time at Shell Cottage." Dean said, looking down embarrassedly.

"Oh, I was happy to Dean. We all needed support and comfort during that time.

We were lucky to have each other."

Dean looked down at her. She just looked at him with her big blue eyes. 'I am

never disappointed with her. She always does-or in this case says-the

unexpected.' he thought.

"Dean?" He snapped out of his reverie.

"Sorry, Luna. Nargles must have gotten hold of me." He smiled. Luna nodded.

"I thought I saw them around here."

Silence filled their room for awhile. Dean stood up.

"Well, I am going to go to bed." He leaned down to kiss Luna's forehead, when

she tilted her head upward and captured his lips instead. Dean pulled back

with surprise

"Luna, what was that?"

"I've wanted to do that for awhile." She replied.

"That was...whoa." He sat back down, feeling a bit dizzy.

Luna crawled over to him.

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

Dean leaned closer to her. "You can have whatever you want, love."

Luna closed the gap and...well lets just said that they never made it to the

bedroom. Who knew that Loony Lovegood was such a wildcat...

The next day at breakfast Luna came skipping in. Ginny and Hermione noticed

that there was an extra skip. When she sat down the two girls looked at her

curiously.

"What?"

"Spill it Luna. Something's up." Ginny said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Luna said, but the reddness in

her cheeks said differently.

"You do too. Come on." Hermione demanded.

"Okay, okay." Luna looked around. Dean had come in and was now sitting on the

other side of the table. She looked back at the girls, "But keep it secret."

The girls nodded and leaned closer. "Well...last night Dean and I had some

fun." Luna whispered.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, confused. Then Ginny got it.

"You DIDN'T!" She exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" Luna said. She looked over at Dean and saw him shrink and turn

red.

"What did...oh." Hermione got it.

"I can't believe it. I mean you two are close, but Harry and I haven't even

done that." Ginny said.

"Well, it was going to happen anyway." Luna replied.

"We just didn't think you would be the first ones." Hermione said.

Luna laughed, "We all are shocked at some point."

The three girls start laughing.

Blaise and Lavender spent most of their time together. Ever since their first

kiss they'd stolen a few here and there and even to their surprise have began

to slowly fall in love.

After their last bonding class, Lavender asked Blaise if he would accompany

her on a walk across the grounds. Blaise agreed, so they walked down to the

lake, walking so close they seem to be one. Once alone Blaise asked,

"Lavender...?"

Lavender turned toward him. "Yes, Blaise?"

He shuffled his feet.

"Well...umm...I'm not sure how to say this..."

Lavender chuckled. "Blaise spit it out."

He took a deep breath. "Okay." He got down on one knee.

"Oh, Blaise..." Lavender gasped.

"Lavender Haylee Brown, you make me happy and I am proud that you are mine.

Will you marry me?"


	12. Ring, Guy's nite, and Mother?

**A/N: Sorry for such the long wait. I haven't forgotten about you. This is the un-betaed chapter for I haven't gotten the edited one back for quite some time. When I get it, I will post it. The ring's link is on my profile if you wish to see it, it is lovely. **

**Thanks to all my fans that have stuck with me through this little break, I don't know what I would do with out you! 333 **

It was dinnertime at Hogwarts. The couples at table seven were getting closer as friends. Dean and Luna were sitting close with their hands intertwined under the table. Luna was explaining to Draco what Moon Frogs are. "They come out whenever the moon is shining and have a choir. If you catch one Daddy says you will be able to sing beautifully."

Draco nodded, "Sounds er nice." He looked over at his fiancée to see her trying not to smile. He faked glared at her. His chest bubbled with humor and love. "Hermione, have you heard of these Moon Toads?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile now, "Moon _Frogs_ Draco. Luna told me about them a while ago. Luna, did you ever catch one like you wanted?"

"No, but maybe Dean and I should go out tonight and look." She looked at the enchanted ceiling, "It looks like it will be a clear night."

Draco rolled his eyes, 'Silly make believe toads'. He turned his attention to Harry; He was reading the 'Daily Prophet'. "Anything interesting in there, Potter?"

Harry shook his head looking at Draco, "No, but the Harpies lost their game against the Cannons."

"The Cannons won?" Ron asked as he joined the table. Cho sat next to him holding his hand.

"Yes, 542 to 321." Harry answered.

"I bet that was just luck. The Harpies never lose that much." Draco said.

Cho leaned over and started talking to Ginny and Hermione. "Did you see the newest issue of Witch Weekly yet?"

"Ohmigod yes!" Ginny said, "Did you guys see that new dress? I need one so bad."

"It looked like the wind, so graceful." Hermione said.

Suddenly a squeal came from the entrance. The three girls looked up to see Lavender Brown pulling an embarrassed looking Blaise. "You guys will never guess what!" She shrieked as she sat next to Ginny. Blaise sat next to Dean.

"What Lavender? Before I lose my hearing in one ear." Said Ginny.

Lavender held out her left hand. Six eyes looked down. "Ohmigod!" "He didn't!" "Congrates!" came the replies.

Ginny grabbed her hand and held it up to her eyes, "Man…that is a beauty." She breathed.

Hermione looked down, " It sure is. I can't believe he actually proposed!"

"Congrates Lav! He has good taste." Cho said after her turn at looking at it.

"Thanks you guys. " Lavender smiled.

"Move over, let me see." Came a dreamy voice. Lavender looked up to see two pale blue eyes looking at her hand. She scooted over and Luna sat down. "It is real too." She said.

Lavender looked at it again, "Really? Sweet!"

The five girls put their heads together and started giggling.

Four guys look at Blaise, "What?" he asked.

Dean shakes his head, "You proposed? Really mate?"

"What is so bad about that? I felt that she deserved a proper proposal."

"But now all the others will want one as well." Ron said. Harry and Dean nod in agreement.

Draco looks at them, "Seriously? You mean to tell me that Hermione is going to want a rock now?"

Harry and Ron nodded faster.

"Dang." Draco says.

Blaise looked at all of them, "Come on! You are going to tell me you weren't going to propose to your girls? Just assume that they really wanted to marry you?"

The four guys look at each other before looking at him, all of them nodding sheepishly.

Blaise shakes his head, "Merlin. I feel bad for your ladies."

Right then Professor McGonagall stands up, "Can I have your attention please. Just a reminder that 'Guys Nite' is tonight on your floor. You must decide on the room and on the time. Curfew is at one o'clock. Also bonding class resumes tomorrow at noon. You may go now."

The couples all stood up. Blaise said, "I will tell Neville to meet us at Harry's room around 8?"

"Sounds good." Harry said. "If Gin doesn't mind bunking at Hermione's."

"Nope!" Came their replies.

"It's settled then."

Neville and Pansy were sitting in their common room sitting in front of a T.V. Neville had told Pansy about how Muggles use it to watch movies. She wanted one so now they were finishing a LORD OF THE RINGS marathon. They were on the last DVD when a knock on the door interrupted them. Pausing it-Pansy had done a lot of that through the marathon, she found it fascinating- Pansy opened the door to see Blaise outside. "What's up?"

Blaise looked over her shoulder, "What is that?"

"Oh, a TV. Muggles use them. They are amazing! We ere just watching RETURN OF THE KING . What's up?"

"It's for Neville."

Neville came up behind Pansy and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Yes Blaise?"

"McGonagall planned a 'Guys Nite' for each floor. Our floor is meeting at Harry's place at 8. You in?"

"Yeah, I will see you then." Neville nodded.

"Okay, cool. Well, enjoy the rest of your TX thing."

Pansy laughed as she closed the door, "TV."

She heard him say, "Whatever." Through the door.

Chuckling Neville and Pansy returned to their marathon.

**********************Guy's Nite**************

Draco was the last to arrive at Harry's place. "Sorry took so long. Weaselette and Hermione decided that what I was wearing wasn't good enough."

Ron and Harry both shuddered, "Been there Malfoy."

Dean came up to them, "Luna had me bring a game called 'Apples to Apples'. She says it is fun. You wanna play?"

Draco shrugged, "It is. Hermione had me play once."

2 games later Neville was the judge, "The word is Disgusted: Outrage, Horror, Loathing. Disgusted."

"Oh, I don't have one!" Ron complained.

A voice came from behind him, "How about Narcissa Malfoy?"

Every boy turned to see a very angry Mrs. Malfoy. "Mother?" asked Draco, "What are you doing here?"


	13. Mother, and Shots Guys night part 1

**A/N: Hey ya'll! How have you all been? Here is chapter 13, sorry for the wait. Also I am learning a bit of French so I added a bit, translations are at the bottom. This chapter wouldn't be half as good if it wasn't for Evol Love! Thanks for beta-ing it girl!**

PREVIOUSLY:

_2 games later Neville was the judge, "The word is Disgusted: Outrage, Horror,_

_Loathing. Disgusted."_

_"Oh, I don't have one!" Ron complained._

_A voice came from behind him, "How about Narcissa Malfoy?"_

_Every boy turned to see a very angry Mrs. Malfoy. "Mother?" asked Draco,_

_"What are you doing here?"_

~Chapter Thirteen~

"Mother?" Draco stood up,

"Yes Draco, don't sound so surprised." Narcissa Malfoy flipped her blonde

hair over her shoulder, "You should have guessed I would show up sometime."

"No…I mean, yes…I mean….what?" Draco sputtered.

"Come Draco, let's talk somewhere more private." Narcissa nodded to the still

stunned boys and turned towards the door, "Now, Draco."

Draco closed his gaping mouth. He glanced back at the boys, who

shrugged helplessly. Sighing he follows his mother out into the hall. Once

he stood behind her Narcissa began to talk, "Draco, do you know why I am here?"

Draco sighed again, "Because you found out I was marring a muggleborn?"** 'A**

**very beautiful muggleborn, at that,**' he thought.

"No that's not it., in fact I am glad it is Miss Granger. I thought you had a

crush on her for quite sometime, haven't-"

"Look Mother," Draco interrupted her, "I don't care if you disapprove.

Actually I do care because you haven't even met her yet. She is sweet, kind-"

"Draco,"

"Stubborn, very stubborn and fiery. But she is fearless. She is smart and I

can have an actually conversation with her, unlike Astoria-"

"Draco." Mrs. Malfoy said a bit louder.

"And I don't care if you will disown me. I mean, Father would, but he's in

Azkaban, so he can't. I love her and I plan to make her happy. I will marry

her!" Draco finished his rant pacing back and forth in front of his Mother.

Narcissa had a smile on her face when her son ended, "Are you done?" She asked

kindly.

"Yes I am." Draco waited for her to disown him.

"Well, you're lucky I wasn't mad for that reason. You really care for Miss

Granger."

"Fine, but your making a – huh?" Draco stopped talking when her words sunk

in, "You aren't mad that I'm going to marry Hermione?"

"No, and if you had listened you would have known that already."

"Oh," Draco looked down at his feet and scuffed one shoe on the floor. "Good,

I guess."

"Clearly you have forgotten that I am not your prejudiced father. To me,

everyone's blood runs red."

Draco flushed. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven. Now, the reason I am outraged is because you didn't write

to me telling me about this! I have to plan an engagement party, meet the

Grangers, and rent a place. Oh I really need to meet Mrs. Granger, so we can

plan together. And the date. When is that going to be?" Narcissa looked at

Draco expectantly.

"Uh…May something. Early May I think."

"You don' remember your own wedding day?"

"Err…Hermione picked it."

Narcissa started to pace in a flustered, deep thought.

Suddenly the silence was interrupted by the sound of thundering feet and

squeals. Draco turned around to see six girls running towards them.

"Look out boys, we are coming to getcha!" A dark hair girl shouted. The voice

sounded like…Cho.

Realization hit Draco as the underwear clad girls ran past them into Harry's

room. He could hear the boy's shouts of surprise.

"Who in the world were those girls?" Narcissa asked a stunned looking Draco.

"Our fiancés."

"You mean Hermione was one of those girls?"

"Yes."

"Well let's go see her" Mrs. Malfoy climbed through the open door. Draco

followed and stopped in his tracks. Inside, the girls were wild.

Ginny was chasing a scared Harry around the room. Cho was snogging Ron on the

table. Luna was tickling a red faced Dean. Pansy was trying to pole dance on

the kitchen counter with Neville below her trying to get her down. Lavender

was lap-dancing Blaise.

"Which one of these girls is yours?" Narcissa asked, surveying the room

before her.

"That one." Draco pointed to the brunette looking at a book. The Malfoys

walked over to Hermione. Draco looked at her. She was only wearing a white

lace bra and blue boy cut panties. **'Merlin, she looks good. Curves in all the**

**right places. Oh I wish…No stop it Draco! Don't start thinking dirty now!' **

Grabbing a blanket, he covered her. "Hermione? You okay?" he asked gently.

"Oh, I'm fine." Hiccup "We played shots and Pansy won at um…63. I got

57…then we came got you boys." Hermione slurred. She stood and swayed

slightly. "Whoa. Oh hello Narcissssssssa. You come to take me away? To your

sister?" Hiccup.

Draco stood horrified. **Is she remembering that night? No, she can't be. Could she?**

"No dear, my sister is dead. I won't take you away." Narcissa gently placed

the drunken girl back into the chair.

"Well merci, madam. Savez-vous oules toilettes sont?" Hiccup "I don't feel so swell."

"Come with me, 'Mione." Draco picked her up bridal style and hurried to the

restroom. Placing her by the toilet, he held her hair as she emptied her

stomach. "Well, this wasn't how I pictured you meeting my Mother." Draco

whispered.

"Your Mum?" Hermione asked, "Was that her? Oh, Draco, I think…" She laid

her head on the toilet seat and closed her eyes. A few seconds later light

snores came from her.

Draco pushed back her hair and kissed her temple, "Sleep well, love."

FRENCH TRANSLATION IS: Do you know where the loo is? I COULDN'T GET THE

LITTLE DOTS OVER THE SECOND U. MY BAD!


	14. Truth or Dare and Shots GN part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, summer is busy and I don't really have time to write. Here is part 2 of Guys Nite. This is the girl's part of view; find out why they ran down the hallway with nothing but bras and underwear. Hope you like it.**

Pansy was the last to arrive at Hermione's room. The living room looked different. The couch and chair had been pushed to the wall the coffee table to the other. The fire was lit and pillows covered the floor. A floating TV hovered by the fireplace.

"Hey!" Hermione called from the kitchen, "You're here!" She came out with two bowls filled with chips and popcorn.

"Yeah." Pansy answered. "I brought TROY to watch."

"Oh! Isn't that the one about the sinking ship?" Ginny asked from her place on the floor.

Hermione laughed, "No Gin. That is TITANIC. This one is about the Trojan Horse and an ancient city."

"Dang. The guy in the TITANIC is cute." Ginny pouted.

"Ooh! Ginny has a celebrity crush!" Lavender squealed. "

I bet you have lots." Pansy said, sitting down.

"A few." Lavender said innocently.

"Liar!" Cho playfully smacked her arm.

"Fine! I have a lot, okay? But I bet you all have at least five."

"Zac Efron is mine." Cho said.

"Aw, he is a dreamy" Pansy agreed. "I like Cam Gigandet from BURLESQUE. Yummy"

"Channing Tatum would be my hottie." Luna chipped in.

"My crush is the guy from TITANIC." Ginny said.

"Leonardo DiCaprio." Hermione provided.

"Yeah him. What a dream." Ginny gazed off in the distance.

"That leaves you Hermione." Lavender said, looking at her expectantly.

"Uh, I really like Josh Duhamel…." She replies shyly.

"Oh, why didn't I think of him? He is a babe!" Lavender nodded approving.

"Who is yours Lav?" Cho asked.

"Oh? I say Ryan Reynolds."

"Good choice." Luna said.

"Thank you." Lavender smiles.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Okay, I'll go first." Ginny volunteered, "Cho, Truth or Dare?"

"Um, truth."

"Have you ever given blowjob?" Ginny asked causally.

"Wait!" Hermione bolted to the kitchen. She came back with a vile, "Veritaserum. So we tell the actually truth." She poured one drop into everyone's butterbeer. "Cheers." All the girls drank the contents.

"Nice thinking 'Mione." Luna said.

"Thanks. I brewed it this morning for this reason." Hermione grinned.

"Cho, I ask again now: Have you ever given blowjob?"

Cho's face turned red, "No."

"Okay, you go." Ginny replied.

"Luna, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to stick your hand over the fire for ten seconds."

"Okay." Luna walked to the fireplace and held her hand right over the flames.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0" Cho counted.

"Hmmm, warm." Luna felt her hand. "Pansy truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Lavender."

Pansy looked wide-eyed at Lavender, "You're serious Luna? I mean that is a bit-" Lavender grabbed Pansy's face and kissed her.

"There. Easy. The Truth and Dare at Gryffindor we do much more with girls than a simple kiss. Relax." Lavender smirked, "Go Pans."

Pansy shook her head, "Lavender, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course."

"Take 7 shots of Firewhiskey."

Lavender looked at Hermione, "Got any booze?"

"Well yeah. Draco bought it. But is it really necessary to drink?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione. A dare is a dare." Lavender said. "Get the booze."

"Okay, okay." Hermione stood and went to collect it. Coming back with two shot glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Here."

Lavender uncorked the bottle, "Seven?"

"Yes." Pansy looked at her.

"Okay." Lavender poured one shot glass. Gulp. Filled it again. Gulp. Five more gulps and she smiled, "Easy." She looked at Hermione, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Hermione said hesitantly.

"15 shots."

"What!"

"You heard me. Don't want to look like a chicken do you Hermione?" Lavender smirked.

Hermione sighed. Filling up a shot glass she glared at the smirking Gryffindor. Lavender just smiled.

Gulp.

Hermione made a face. She completed her dare by slamming down the glass. "Happy?" She asked her fellow classmate.

"Very."

"Hey!" Ginny looked around, "Let's play shots! We could all take shots but if we can't we have to take off an article of clothing. Winner of course drinks the most shots."

"Sounds fun!" Luna clapped. The other girls nodded.

Hermione went and got four more glasses and another bottle. "Bottoms up." Ginny said as they clinked their glasses together.

"Come on Pansy!" Lavender and Cho cheered.

"I have three Galleons on 'Mione." Luna bided.

"Make it six! I double. She is so going to win." Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione and Pansy stared at each other. Pansy just had her bra and underwear on. Hermione had her shorts on along with her bra. One more skip for her.

"Number 53." Ginny poured two glasses. The girls picked them up and poured the liquor down their throats.

Ginny placed the empty bottle with the other one. " Third bottle. Shot 54. Drink up ladies."

Gulp.

"Number 55."

Pansy gulped it down. Hermione shook her head, "Skip."

"Oh! Remove something!" Lavender called.

Hermione removed her shorts leaving her just in her undergarments.

"56."

Gulp.

"57"

G…ulp…..

"Shot 58."

Pansy gulped. Hermione raised the glass to her lips. Froze. She sat it down and knocked the contents over. "Done."

"Yes! You owe us six Galleons! Haha!" Cho danced.

"It's okay 'Mione." Luna rubbed her friends back.

"Hold one, I want to see how far I can get." Pansy slurred.

59

60

61

62

63

"Done!" Pansy declared holding her stomach.

"Hey! Why don't we go surprise our men?" Cho suggest.

"Good idea!" Luna stood and swayed a little. "Let's get them!" She led the way out the door. The rest followed her at a run.

Arriving at Harry's room all the girls found their man. Hermione wandered lazily to the bookshelf, her vision fuzzy. Draco came and wrapped her in a blanket. Hermione tried to explain about the shots but was not sure if she succeeded. Looking at his mom, she couldn't help but see Bellatrix instead. Then, for some reason the French side of her came out along with a horrible gut feeling. Being helped by Draco she made it to the bathroom. Draco said something to her but was lost to her as her world went black.

**A/N: So just so you know they all took at least 30 shots. So they are all kinda drunk. Hope you liked it! Suggestions welcome! **


	15. AUTHOR NOTE!

**A/N: I am have updated the correct chapter to Marriage Bond! I want to apologize for the confusion earlier! Please forgive me! **


	16. 10 things I hate about you!

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry about the mix up and chapters! I by accident put a chapter form my other story! So this one should make more sense haha. Sorry again. And I'm soooooooooo sorry that it is taking me forever. Who ever said that Senior year of HS was wrong, it totally has me stressed and then I have work and I have been sick. I have been writing but I didn't like where the direction of my story has been going so I think I finally found the path I like and I hope you do. There have been a few reviews asking me if I plan to finish and the answer is yes! But please give me time, I will only update when I feel that it is great. And to make it perfect I have the lovely Evol Love beta-ing it for me! =] So I will stop rambling now. Please enjoy! =]**

Hermione woke with a throbbing head. "Ugh." She groaned and rolled over. "What did I do last night?"

"Well you got into my Firewhiskey stash." Draco answered, walking into the room carrying in a tray littered with food.

Hermione slowly sat up at the site of the tray. "Firewhiskey?" She crinkled her forehead, "The shots!" she exclaimed.

Draco smiled, sitting the tray in form of her, "That's not all you did, love."

She gulped, "Not all?" Hermione asked mortified.

Draco chuckled at her expression, "Yes. Let's just say you and the gang came to us, oh and you met my Mother." He added pouring her some peppermint tea. He then took a vile from his pocket, uncorked it, and poured three drops of the red liquid into the tea.

"Your mother?" Hermione whispered, paling.

"Mhmm." Draco handed her the mug.

Shakily, she accepted it. Taking a sip she noticed that the pounding inside her head lessened, "Did you put a draft in my tea?"

Draco shrugged, "To help your hangover,"

Hermione nodded absently as she took a bigger sip. Her mind clearing, she remembered more and more about the previous night. The more she remembered the more horrified she was of herself and the redder her face became.

Draco watched as her eyes widened and her face turned red. He had more to tell her but he knew it was best to wait. He sat on the bed and

waited.

It didn't take long. Images of stripping, running, French, and Mrs. Malfoy loomed in Hermione's mind. "Oh," she said softly. She blinked a few times to refocus on the man sitting in front of her. "I'm so sorry Draco. I didn't mean– well to be so – um – unlike me." Hermione stuttered.

Draco smiled slightly. "Don't worry. She won't hold it against you. She's… cool like that." He scooted the plate of eggs towards her. "Eat up."

Hermione sat her mug down slowly, eyeing Draco. "You aren't telling me something." She said accusingly, "What is it? What else did I do?"

Draco's eyes shifted on being caught, "Um, it nothing you did." He started slowly, "It was before you came."

Hermione picked up the fork and gestured it to motion for him to continue.

Draco ran a hand warily through his hair. He had hoped she wouldn't notice his hesitation and give time to think. He tried to pull his thoughts together, "Um." He started weakly; "She came in while we were playing Apples to Apples. She was very mad that I hadn't written her and told her about our engagement. I thought she was mad that I was going to marry you and not some pureblood so I got defensive and ranted about how she can't judge because she hasn't met you yet. I told her you were smart, fearless, and that I love you. "Draco snuck a glance at Hermione when he said the last four words.

Hermione had stopped eating a while ago, but when he said 'I love you' her brown eyes widened and a wide grin spread on her face. "You did?" she asked, leaning closer.

Draco smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I did because I do love you Hermione."

Draco watched as her grin widened even more, "Well I'm flattered," she held his chin in her right hand and curled her other hand on the nape of his neck, "I love you too."

Draco closed the space and sealed her lips in a searing kiss. When they pulled away they kept their foreheads together. "Oh," Draco whispered, "She wants to meet you and your parents."

"What?"

Harry surveyed his living room. Game cards everywhere, pillows scattered, food littering the floor. Not to mention a few people as well. He walked over to a curly haired boy and gentle nudged his side with his foot, "Blaise, time to wake up." He nudged Blaise again.

The said boy stirred and opened his eyes, "Harry?" He asked sleepily, "What are you doing in my room?"

"Er, I'm not in yours, you're still in mine." Harry explained as he walked over to another body, this one a girl, "Lavender, time to get up."

"Lav is here?" Blaise asked getting untangled from a blanket.

"Yes, you two crashed here after the girls came over."

Blaise chuckled as he remembered, "Haha, yeah. That was funny. Thanks for letting us stay."

Lavender stirred at the sound of Blaise's voice. "Blaise?"

Blaise came over to her, "Good morning my love." Lavender smiled when she opened her eyes and kissed the waiting boy.

Harry cleared his throat after about ten seconds. "Breakfast is on the table if you guys want it. Lavender, there's a Hangover Draft if you need it too."

Lavender looked at the slightly embarrassed bespectacled boy, "Always so thoughtful Harry." She looked around, "Where is Ginny?"

"Still asleep with Luna." Harry said.

"Luna's sleeping with Ginny?" a voice asked behind them. They turned around to see Dean sitting up on a couch.

Harry nodded, "After you fell asleep on the couch she crawled into bed while Ginny was sleeping. I didn't have the heart to make her move so I slept out here with you guys."

Lavender smiled as she and Blaise sat at the table, "Jealous Dean? Your girl also prefers women." She snickered at Dean's expression.

"I just wanted to sleep in a bed." Luna said as she and Ginny came out of the bedroom.

Lavender shrugged, "Same diff."

Everyone gathered around the table. Harry levitated eggs, fruit, waffles, pancakes, and bacon to the table. The boys filled their plates as the girls poured mugs full of coffee or tea with the Hangover Draft.

"I am never doing that again! My head kills!" Ginny exclaimed.

The gang met at the Great Hall at four for the week bonding class. McGonagall stood and got everyone's attention. "I hope you all had an entertaining evening." She looked over at table 7 with a knowing look. Everyone at that table avoided her glance. "Our Bonding Class will take place in here today. I want each couple to list 10 things that bother them about their partner. Then I want to see how you deal with them as a couple." She emphasized the last word. "Find a place to sit. After thirty minutes I will have another task for you. Good luck." She then walked out of the Hall.

Couples dispersed all around. Pansy and Neville chose to sit on the steps that led to the teacher's table. They looked at each other for a few moments. Voices sounded all around them. "Well it won't be long before one or two couples are yelling." Pansy commented to break the silence.

Neville chuckled, "You might be right." He looks around, "So do you want to go first?"

"Um, sure though I don't think I have ten things. " Pansy said, "Um, you snore."

"Really?" Neville smirked, seeing that was the best she could come up with.

"Yeah, but not too bad." She is silent for few minutes. Then she speaks, "You're not like any boy I have ever met."

"And that is a bad thing?" Neville asks confused.

"Not necessarily. I just don't know what to expect form you."

Neville looked at her closely, "Well, I have to say the same about you. You surprise me. Actually, I think you surprise almost everyone."

Pansy grinned, "Good. I love being unique."

He chuckled, "I love that about you too."

They leaned closer together. "Really? What else do you love about me?

Pansy asked slyly.

"Just a few things here and there." Neville mumbled.

Right before they kissed a girl screamed, "You say that the detergent smells too girly? You should be grateful I even wash your clothes!"

Her partner, red in the face, tugged on her sleeve, "Beth, don't make a scene."

"A scene, Danny? A scene? I can see what you care about!" Beth turned and ran out of the Hall. Danny ran after her.

The Hall was silent for a few moments. Then the chatter started up again. Pansy smirked at Neville, "Told you."

He nodded, "You sure did."

Five minutes later Professor McGonagall came in. "Well I hope that was progress in your relationship. " She clapped her hands together, "Now it's time for part 2 of today's Bonding Class. I want you all to talk to another person from your table. The couples have already been chosen, so please go back to your table and see. Get to know one another. Who knows? You could become friends." She waved her wand and papers appeared on the table. "You have one hour." She left again.

Pansy and Neville joined the others back at table 7. Ginny was holding the paper. "Okay, the couples are Neville and Cho, Ron and Hermione, Blaise and myself, Draco and Lavender, Harry and Luna, and that leaves Dean and Pansy. Everyone got it?" She looked around as they all nodded. "Okay, Blaise let's go." She led him away. Everyone else scattered as well.

Ron walked toward a corner. Hermione followed after a quick peck on Draco's cheek. When she reached him she sat pretzel style next to him. "Hey Ron! I'm glad we got paired since we haven't talked in a while." She placed a hand on his folded ones. He removed his hands from her touch. Hermione frowned, "Ron, what's wrong?"

"How could you do that?" Ron demanded, his voice low.

"Do what?" she asked, confused.

"Be with him? Not put up a fight for us. Let him be with you."

"Ron, there wasn't anything I could do. He was chosen for me. And I love him." Hermione said quietly.

"He's a bloody Death Eater, Hermione! He watched as his crazy aunt tortured you! He called you a you-know-what, and you say you love him? Pathetic." Ron spit out the last few words.

Hermione looked wide-eyed at the red head. "Ron, I know all these things. I don't judge people on their past, you know that. I love him for who he is today."

"But you were suppose to be with me!" Ron exclaimed.

Realization hit Hermione. He's hurt. She thought. "Oh, Ron. I know, and if this law hadn't happened I would agree with you. But we have to accept what has happened. I'm with Draco now, and you're with Cho. I'll always love you, but my heart belongs to another, just as yours does."

Ron sighed, "I guess you're right, 'Mione. I need to let this go so I can fully love Cho."

"There you go" Hermione smiled, "So how's Cho?"

Draco and Hermione walked back to their room. "So how was talking with Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Good, I think I finally got him to accept you." Hermione beamed up at him.

"Great!" Draco said sarcastically, "Now I just need Potter's blessing."

Hermione gave him a look, "Harry has already accepted you. He cares too much for me to let the past get in the way."

"Well, that's good." Draco intertwined their fingers, "Because I care to much for you to care either."

**A/N: I hope that clears all the confusion about the singing earlier. Again I am so sorry. This is the true chapter! Also I just wanted to say that I had the Ron/Hermione part because in previous chapters Ron and Hermione hadn't been getting along and this is to clear the air =] I hope you all enjoyed it! =]**


	17. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**HEY! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING NEW CHAPTERS! I WAS CONCENTRATING ON FINISHING MY LAST YEAR OF HS AND WORKING. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE OFTEN BUT NOT ALL THE TIME. I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT ANY OF MY STORIES. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE STAYED WITH ME AND I HOPE YOU WILL CONTINUE TO STAY WITH ME. SORRY. **

**IHEARTDRACOANDRON**


End file.
